


Fate is a Twisted Bitch

by Twinstorms



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinstorms/pseuds/Twinstorms
Summary: I had a freakout this afternoon and I just wanted to get my writing out there. It's messy and it's barely proofread but I need to get over this mental block.
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651420





	Fate is a Twisted Bitch

\- I'm angry and I'm something. I think fate is a sick bastard that loves it's little jokes. My life is just a little movie it watches and laughs at the humor of it all.

When I woke up that morning, I didn't know what happened. I mean I knew I fucked him last night and I knew that it was just as flat as was expecting. Every movement felt mechanically and I felt bored halfway through. God, that's always been wrong with me but I finally tried it and I finally excepted this was what I was going to be like. You'd think that feeling would be freeing. Knowing what you are is so powerful to most people from what I understand. At least, it seems that way in the shit I read but instead I felt a little empty and unfeeling emotionally. While thoughts were racing through my brain I stumbled through my normal routine. Brushing my teeth, eating breakfast, throwing on some outfit. Today it was some leggings and a button up and I just stared into the mirror. Was it even right to wear this for myself? Why did I even enjoy it if I'm not looking for the same things that all the other people are? Suddenly, the music I usually love and dance to felt too much. I flicked off the playlist and just leaned on the sink.

Then I realized I was thinking too hard. It was alright. Even as I thought that, the tears formed in my eyes. They dripped down and I took a deep breath forcing myself to move. 

That's when the nausea hit and I threw up all the food I just ate. I stumbled to the toilet, ready for the next and it hit again. When it finished, I wiped my mouth and grabbed a cup of water to clear out the taste. Of course, I got sick at the same time. I thought that was bad luck at first. As I started to clean up, my stomach growled and I could almost scream. One second sick and the next I was hungry all over again. I finished cleaning up and moved toward the kitchen and stopped as my stomach flipped at the sight of food. What the hell? This was definitely new. I forced myself to keep going and grabbed a bag of chips and made myself a travel mug of tea. I had to go to work. Couldn't call out sick again so I'd just push my way through and think about the doctor afterwards.

Soon I was out of the door and hurried towards the bus stop. I slipped in the earbuds happy enough to shut off the outside world and fall into the sound of a musical. Others problems so I wouldn't gave to worry about mine and interacting with those around me. I thought I could escape but especially it wouldn't leave me alone. There were more looks than usual and I ducked my head heading into the bus trying not to take too much space. It was only a moment before a guy sat next to me giving me a look. I looked away when I felt him leaning over. Fuck. 

Finally, I looked up and his face brightened. He started to speak and I pulled out my earbuds. "You know I could hear your music and I love Queen, miss." He spoke and I leaned away slightly.

"That's great." I muttered, not making eye contact. He reached out and brushed my hair and a shiver went through both of us. There was a genuine shock of energy that flowed from me to him. He didn't seem to be bothered by it but quickly I stood up. I signaled for the next stop. I swear I could hear his heart beat behind me and as soon as possible I headed off the bus.

\- That was the first sign to me about how I changed. Now I learned I was a succubus which is absolute hell. At that time, it took me about an hour to realize how much more I was sensing from other people. I could feel their energy. I felt how turned on they are and their emotional state. 

I ended up in a Starbucks bathroom and waited for it to be empty. That's the only moment I felt even slightly normal after stepping outside. I felt connections and how others felt. My heart pounded and I leaned on the sink before my eyes widened. I felt better and fuller. It wasn't from food but it was that energy I felt on the bus. After a deep breath, I made a decision. I knew that guy last night was weird. I had to go confront him. My tight grip on the sink loosened as I finally got a damn plan. 

I traveled through the city walking quickly trying to block out the stares and all the other feelings traveling through me. It probably took about a half an hour to get their and I was sweaty and out of breath as I pounded on his door. There was no answer and then the door swung open. 

I stepped inside and that's when I saw it. His body. Someone had shoved a wooden post through his chest. I gagged and leaned against the wall. Blood had barely spilled around the corpse and there was a note pinned to his body. "Broken Promises" was all it said and my head spun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a freakout this afternoon and I just wanted to get my writing out there. It's messy and it's barely proofread but I need to get over this mental block.


End file.
